The present invention relates to an air compressed thermal bucket and particularly to an air compressed thermal bucket with novel and simple construction which is convenient to users in usage.
Heretofore, the general buckets for containing boiling water include the oldest type tea bucket made in metal and the most currently prevailing thermal tea bucket. Those mentioned tea buckets usually operate by means of a faucet mounted on lateral side of bucket body for draining off and locking tea water within the bucket. In order to have water stored within the bucket drained off as clearly as possible, the faucet is always to be fixed near the bottom. However, this installation makes users getting more inconvenient by virtue of the height of the faucet lower than a cup.
The object of the present invention is an improvement over the mentioned tea buckets in the respect of usage and to disclose an air compressed thermos bucket with novel and simple construction which has some effective achievements.